Love heals all scars
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: I decided to make this a one shot story well 'one shotS' that is...mostly just purple, but I don't know...maybe I should put some reds and greens and maybe even some blues...rated 't' for language.
1. Prom

My eyes searched the room for the one person that could make my heart skip a beat, not finding him, I returned to focus on my sister. She seamed to be busy admiring a 'stud'. So I continued with my search. My eyes focused on a brunet in a purple suit, I couldn't help but smile. He looked stunning in every outfit he wore. I slowly made my way towards him. To be honest I couldn't wait for him to see me because of the fact that my sister had put me in a dress and I knew it would shock him. I wore a purple dress that came down to my mid-thigh, the sleeves were about an inch down from my shoulder. As I inched my way closer my heart seemed to pick up pace. I could see that he was searching the dance floor. I hoped he was looking for me. I was just feet away from him when some one stood in front of me, blocking my view.

"Um, excuse me, but your kind of in my way." I yelled over that music. Annoyance dripping from my voice.

"Ya, I know, but that doesn't mean it would kill you to spare a dance with your brother." He yelled back. I look at his face realizing that, in fact, it was my older brother, Matthew.

"It might," I wined giving him my best puppy dog face. He knew how much I wanted to dance with Blade.

"Don't give me that look, Bunny, 'cause it's not going to work this time." He said trying his best to look away from me. I deepened my look.

"Fine, but you owe me one, Bunny-bee." he sighed and walked off to his friends somewhere in the crowed room. I focused my attention back to Blade. His eyes finally finding me, he started to walk towards me but stopped and just stared at me and my dress. His eyes moving up and down until finally stopping at mine. I closed the gap between the two of us just as the D.J. put on a slow song. I could almost hear my brother smirk and say,

"Now you owe me two." I lay my head on his strong shoulder as we sway to the music. Our bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. The moment lasting a life time but it doesn't seem to last long enough for me. The song ends and another slow dance song starts. I can feel Blades arms pull me closer to him as if some one was going to steal me away right at that moment. I pull my head from his shoulder and look in to his deep brown eyes. He looks back at me and we both lean in. I met his lips briefly but lean back in to deepen the kiss. We stay like that for a few moments but separate for air and I return my head to his head. Soon I lose myself in a memory.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Bunny, wait up." I hear my best friend Alli yell.

"Sorry Alli, I was just day dreaming about… you know who." I feel my face get hot, and I hid my face behind my books.

"Ya, I kinda guessed that, you weren't paying any attention to Mrs. Sims today in science." I felt my face turn more red. My attention is soon turned to Blade as he walks by me. I'm so focused on him, that I don't notice a folded piece of paper being stuffed into my jeans pocket. It isn't until I feel the paper that I realize that its there. I unfold it to find the words:

_Will you go to prom with me? Blade._

I can literally feel my heart skip a beat as I read the note over and over again.

**Flashback over**

With my arms still around him, wrapping him in a tight hug, I hear him whisper in my ear.

"Bunny, um…I…uh…need to tell you something." His voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" I ask pulling away slightly. He pulls me back into his arms and whispers in my ear again.

"I…I…love you Bunny." I feel my heart beat out of my chest and I lean in only to find him already pressing his lips against mine. He pulls back as I take his hand and lead him out-side. The moon shines over us and I tighten my grip on his hand. I pull him into another kiss, I feel my hand find it's way to the back of his head pushing him into me. His arms wrap themselves around my waist. This moment couldn't get any more perfect.

...


	2. Protecter

**i thought about it...and i decided to write this...i think it might be a one shot...but i dont no.**

**...**

**Bunny**

I had just gotten out of gym. God I hate that class. Couch isn't that bad...it's the games she picks.

"Don't you EVER even THINK about looking at my girlfriend like that again!" I could hear Matthew yelling at some poor kid. I rounded the corner and stopped, dead in my tracks. The kid he was yelling at was Blade Jojo.I don't know why it bothered me...but it did.

"Do you hear me!?" The was Matt was in a fighting stance made my blood boil. I ran over and skidded to a stop just in front of Matt.

"I don't think you should be talking to him like that." Matthew knew not to mess with me. Even though he didn't know about the whole 'superpowers' thing. He also knew not to mess with any of my friends...or I would probably kill him.

"What is he, your boyfriend?" he laughed at his stupid joke. This dude is really starting to piss me off.

"Why, you jealous?" That comment was uncalled for, idiotic,and actually kinda funny...must have come from me.

"No, I have a girlfriend." is it just me, or is he just saying that to reassure himself?

"Besides, I can beat this jack ass to a pulp!" ya, riiiiiiiiight.

"You do that, and you'll have to answer to me." I was starting to get protective of Blade, and I don't know why.

"What are YOU gonna do about it if I DO beat him up?" I growled.

"I'll break every bone in your tiny body." That scared him just a little bit, but not enough to scare him off.

"I would back off if I were you, Matthew. When she gets mad, it's just plain scary." Matt turned around to find my best friend, Izabela.

"She's the one that needs to back off, I was just trying to settle something with my pal, Blade." I chuckled. 'pal'? wtf?

**_RING_**

"Damn bell, we'll settle this little argument after school, Blade." like the hell you will! I'LL BE THERE!

"Get to class, students." We all hurried off in the direction of our classes. Me and Blade had advanced math together.

"Why'd you do that?" I shrugged at walked into my class.

"Get out your books and turn to page 153. Go ahead and do problems 2-27 before lunch." I had lunch during math. I got my book and turn to the assigned page. Lets see... 5 times 0.07 think Bunny, think!

"psst!" I looked back to find Izzy handing me a piece of paper. I rolled my eyes and took it.

_you didn't have to do that, but it was nice of you...just don't show up after school...i can fight my own battles thank you_

_blade_

Dumb ass...like I was gonna listen to him. Where was I? Oh ya, 5 times 0.07... oh ya, 2.04. Next question! hmmmmmmm. 4 times 0.8, easy...3.2.

"Alright! Line up for lunch!" the day flue by quickly after that. The only other exciting think that happened that day was Blossom got a B on her science test. Her head almost blew off! Despite being told not to...I went to where the fight was rumored to be and sure enough, there it was. My blood started to boil again. I got so mad at the fact that some one was gonna try to beat up my Bla...wait, did I just say 'MY'? WTF!?

"Looks like your girlfriend showed up after all..." I could hear Matt yell over the crowd.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's not even a friend of mine." those words hurt...I don't know why they did.

"Awe, I think you hurt her feelings..." Matthews mocking tone made me snap. I didn't care that I wasn't supposed to show my powers...I couldn't take it any longer! I growled, running at Matt at full speed.

"What the fuck?" Matthew was now on the ground, slightly taken back by my blow.

"BUNNY!" I heard Blade, but I ignored.

"Don't you EVER try that again, Matthew!" Matt nodded before getting up and running off. I flue home before Blade could say any thing.


	3. My Baby Blue Cinderella

**i love this chapter! i think it would be best if you go to YouTube and ****listen to the song Romeo & Cinderella by Kagamine Rin & Len. that way it makes more sense. the video itself makes absolutely no sense what so ever...but the music does! so...ya. ENJOY! im thinking about making this into a one shot...but I'm not sure...REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS! I LOVE HEARING THEM!  
**

**...**

Bubbles

I was sitting on my bed. I hadn't gotten any sleep, it just wouldn't come! Stupid sleep...who needs it anyways? It's pretty much pointless! I sighed and turned on my I-pod. It turned off almost immediately. Stupid battery... I climbed off my bed and walked over to the window, I opened it to let in some fresh air. I needed some freshness. The wind blowed in my face. I closed my eyes, feeling the cool air. I opened them again and gasped at what I saw.

"Don't be mad..." why was he here? what was he doing on my porch? What was he doing here in the middle of the night?!

"Why? What are you doing here?" he shrugged. Stupid answer. That's what most boys would do...just shrug, as if it doesn't matter! Well it does matter to me! Ever think about that?!

"I couldn't stay away...I needed to tell you something..." I moved closer to the boy, hesitating every now and then. Not really sure how to ask the question I've had for so long.

"What?" not what I wanted to say but... Wait...what could HE have to say to ME? It just didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry..." he turned away, blushing. Why would he be sorry?

"For?" non of this made sense! Not one bit of it!

"Everything...you know...the thing with your sisters and stuff." ya, I did know what he meant. But, to be truthful, I didn't care. I loved him with all my heart no matter what. He didn't know that though. I wish he did. I wish he loved me back, but he doesn't.

"So...why would you come in the middle of the night to tell me that?" he shrugged again, still turned away.

"Why won't you face me?" he turned back, still blushing. Ours locked for a split second.

"That's not the only thing I wanted to say...and I was half hoping you would still be asleep, that way I wouldn't have to say it..." what? what is he not telling me!?

"What more is there to say?" for the second time, he turned away. The words not coming.

"... ... ... ..." he mumbled something, but I didn't catch what it was.

"What? I didn't hear that." I couldn't understand what he had said.

"I...I can't say it..." the was another pause...then I decided to tell him the truth.

"Well, I have something to tell you..." he turned back once more, just to hear what I had to say to him. I blushed and almost turned away. His electric blue eyes shined so brightly in the moonlight.

"I... ... ...I might... ... ... god why is it so hard to say I love you!" I yelled the last part out, then covered my mouth...realizing I said it out loud without wanting to. I hadn't meant to tell him I loved him. It was true, I did in fact love him, I just didn't want him to know that.

"You...you what?" He walked over to me...then backed up. I hoped he wasn't upset...I didn't even mean to say it. I should have just kept my mouth shut. BC is always telling me to shut it...why don't I ever listen!?

"I-I mean..." I couldn't find any of the right words to explain what I had said. But I didn't really have to...he moved so quickly, I didn't even see him coming.

"Bubbles, I love you too." he pressed his lips to mine, and in that moment, that brief moment, I felt as if nothing else mattered. And, in my eyes, nothing else did matter except me and my beloved Romeo. He pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"I've loved you ever since we meet." I looked into his eyes, his bright blue...shining...eyes. I loved the way they shined in the moonlight.

"Oh, Boomer...I've always loved you. Even when we were fighting!" it was true...I didn't mind the pain that I always felt when I was forced to fight him. The pain of his blows, the pain of having to fight back. I still felt that love for him. On that one night I saw him at the pond...just sitting there, feeding the ducks... Even that day I found him trying to prank a store clerk. I always felt that love.

"I never wanted to do those things...but Brick made me! He said I had to, because that was why we were made...it was our purpose in life. But I wanted more to life then just fighting." I understood his words, I didn't understand how he felt...but I understood what he said. He pulled me back into a kiss. Longer than the last. I loved this boy with all my heart. He loved me. My life would only get better. With my love by my side, nothing would be able to hurt me again. I stayed in his arms, even after the kiss ended. I never wanted the night to end, I wanted it to stay the way it was...forever. With me in his arms, in the moonlight. But everything must come to an end, and so this night did. He had to leave, and I had to watch him go.

"I'll see to latter, Bubbles, I think Bricks planing to rob a bank latter or something..." I nodded and watched his blue streak litter the sky as he wrote out, 'I love you', before flying off.

"I love you too."


	4. Blues Again!

**this one shot is for the blues! yay! on with the chapter!**

**...**

**Bubbles**

I've always loved school. It was my favorite place aside from my home.

"Hey Bubbles!"

"Whats up, girl?"

"Looking fine today, Bubbles." I received many random greeting as I walked the halls to my first hour, art. I loved art. It was favorite subject. I walked to my locker to grab my stuff. As I was rummaging in my locker, I dropped my binder. I bent down to pick it up, but someone beat me to it.

"Here you are, Bubbles!" I looked up to find my best friend, Hanna.

"Hey, Hanna...thanks." she handed me my binder and we walk to class together. Well, almost. She had home ec. and I had Art. The class room were right by each other, so it didn't matter.

"See you 5th hour!" I waved and walked into the classroom just before the bell rang.

"Class, take your seats!" Mrs. Clark was at the board, writing the days assignments down. The class went by quickly. Mostly because I was having fun. In fact...all my classes went by pretty quickly...until I got to 5th hour.

"Alright, I've had enough with all your crap! Sit down, shut up, and do your work!" Mr. Ringen was mad. I took my seat in the front of the class and got out my math book. I turned to the assigned page and started to work. I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. I didn't know who's they were, but I knew they were there.

"Line up for lunch." The whole class jumped up from their desks and lined up. We were all hungry and eager to get to the lunch room. I found myself near my best friend Hanna and her boyfriend, Seth. We all quietly walked to the lunch room to get the food we all wanted.

"So?" I looked at Hanna.

"So...what? Is there something I'm missing, Hanna?" she rolled her eyes. Clearly knowing something I don't.

"Did he ask you?" I was still confused...then it hit me. Yesterday, Hanna had told the guy I liked that I liked him, because she thought he liked me back.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. I don't have a class with him till 7th hour." she sighed and went back to talking with Seth. We got our lunch and sat down at a random table.

"What's the math homework?" Seth had out a piece of paper and was going to write it down, but Hanna took the paper and ripped it in halve.

"I told you to wait till you have the class!" he hung his hand slowly started to eat. The table filled up with a bunch of our friends until only one seat was left, the one on the right of me. I figured no one would want it so I just ignored the empty space. The rest of the lunch room filled up wile I was talking with some of my friends.

"Is this seat taken?" a small voice said, I turned to find a short blonde boy. (when I say short...I mean shorter than me...not REALLY short.)

"No." he stood there for a moment, then sat down. I didn't pay much attention to him, after all, I didn't know him. I just talked with my friends. Seth ended up making me laugh. I hate my laugh. It's so annoying. I sound like a dieing horse. I was so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." I looked at all my friends, who were staring at me.

"Why?" I looked at the boy sitting next to me.

"My laugh is annoying." I said meekly. That made him laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" he finally stopped.

"Because, your laugh isn't annoying, I find it...kinda...cute." he blushed and stood up before walking away. I went to my 7th hour class to find it was library day.

"Hope you brought your books!" Mrs. Privett was in a good mood and lead us to the library. I got there and started looking for a book I might like. I was looking for one when I heard something that sounded like load music. (you know, when it's so load you can hear coming from someone ELSE'S ear buds. He was working on a paper of some kind.

The rest of the day went by with a breeze. I walked out of the school, book bag in hand. I had to wait for BC to get done with soccer, so she could drive me home. I was walking to wait at the gate of the field...when something caught my eye. It was the boy from lunch. He was sitting with his back resting against the trunk. He was listening to music (I think) and working on something.

"What'ca working on?" I sat down beside him, and took his ear buds out.

"Huh?" I giggled.

"What'ca working on?" he laughed.

"Math. God, I hate math." I did too, even though I'm pretty good at it.

"Need some help?" he looked at me, then nodded. I took his book and pointed to the problem he was on.

"This problem is easy." he laughed again.

"If it's so easy, whats the answer?"

"If I told you the answer, you wouldn't learn anything."

"I would learn something..." I looked at him, confused.

"What?" he blushed again.

"Well, I would like to learn your name." I smiled, I thought this boy was kinda cute.

"Bubbles." now that's over...

"What about you?" I turned my head so I could face him, forgetting about the math book still in my lap.

"Boomer." I like that name. It's cute, just like him. Just then, someone screamed, it sounded male. After, I heard my sister yelling.

"PERV!" I wondered what was going on. I guess so did Boomer, because the next thing he did was run torad the field.

"Butch? You alright dude?" Boomer met up with some other guy and was talking with him. I saw my sister come running at him and I pulled her back.

"BC! NO!" I held her back, trying to keep the guy from being killed.

"What happened?" I tried calming her down, but it didn't work. But I did find out what happened.

"That JACK ASS..." I cut her off, not really wanting to know the rest.

"Language!" I looked at Boomer who was staring back.

"Sorry, she's got a short temper." I apologized. He nodded. Buttercup shook free of my grip and ran back to the game she was playing. The boy (who I believe is Butch) followed her.

"Still want help with your math?" he nodded and we headed back to the tree. I helped him, and about 5 minutes latter, he was done.

"Thanks." I nodded. Staying on the ground.

"Do you..." he scratched the back of his neck.

"need...a ride?" he was blushing. I could tell I was too.

"maybe..." I looked away. Not wanting to face him.

"I could...give you one...if you need one...that is." he added quickly.

"I'd love that." I smiled and he helped me up. We walked to the parking lot out back and he pulled out keys. I heard a beep and he lead me to a motorcycle.

"Wow, is this yours?" he smiled proudly.

"Yes, do you like it?" I nodded. It was a bright blue. He handed me a light blue helmet and I took it. I climbed on after him. He started the engine.

"Wow again!" he laughed. I held tight to his waist. I could still hear the music coming from his head phones. He stopped in front of some random house.

"This your place?" I yelled over the motor and the load music. He just nodded and killed the engine.

"I live just down the street!" He looked shocked, then happy.

"Cool. Lets go." he started the motorcycle once again and I told him when to stop when we got to my house. Blossom was in the lawn.

"Hey Bloss!" I jumped off the bike and ran over to hug my older sister.

"Hey Bubs...who's this?" she pointed to Boomer and I smiled.

"A friend." she laughed.

"He looks like more than just a friend to me!" she was still laughing. I hit her arm and she stopped laughing. I would have liked it to be more...but it's not.

"I'll you tomorrow Bubsy!" Boomer drove off. I wished he would ha...wait, did he call me Bubsy?

"Did he just call you 'Bubsy'?" I nodded, rather slowly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Bubbles has a boooooooyfriend!" she sang, and I hit her arm again.

"Shut UP!" I ran in side, trying to hid the blush on my face.

**Next day!**

I woke up in a good mood. I don't know why, I did.

"Bubbles!? Breakfast!" I heard my dad yell to me from downstairs.

"Coming!" I ran downstairs, just after putting on makeup and changing cloths.

"What smells so good?" I flue into the kitchen only to be met by my whole family.

"HAPPY B'DAY BUBBLY!" the whole family yelled together. Everyone was there! Beth, Bea, Boo, Batcher, Bonnie, Bannie, Bambie, Bunny, BC, Bloss, Boots...EVERYONE!

"BETH! I can't believe your here!" she just looked at me, through her bangs.

"I can't believe it either...Bea somehow talked me into it." I laughed, knowing she was kidding. We all sat down to the table to eat. I don't remember what all else happened, I just remember waving goodbye to my family and getting into BC's jeep and heading to school. We got there just as the early bell rang.

"See ya latter, birthday girl!" I waved to my idiotic sister as she ran off. I walked into the school and to my locker.

"Hey Bubsy!" I was greeted by Boomer, who was standing next to some guy wearing a red hat.

"Hey Boomer, who's this?" I pointed to the tall guy next to him.

"My older brother, Brick." I nodded and nicely pushed past the two boys.

"I'll see you next hour, Bubsy!" I turned to Boomer, we had second hour together? I waved and headed to my locker. I fixed my white bow. The hour flue by as if it didn't even happen. I was on my way to second hour when Boomer came running up.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask..." I slowed my pace, to match his.

"What is it?" he stopped completely and so did I.

"You know how I was with my brother this morning?" I nodded.

"Well...he kinda has a crush on...um...your sister..." he said this as if it wasn't normal.

"Wait, Bunny, BC or Blossom?" I didn't know which one he meant.

"um...the red head."

"That's Blossom."

"Oh." he looked like he felt like an idiot, which he wasn't

"Ya." I thought he was cute.

"Sorry." I started laughing.

"Don't be. I'll ask her if she wants to date him." I ran off, with him following me. He finally caught up to me.

"Slow poke!" I poked him, just to prove my point.

"Shut up..." he was is so cute when he's blushing.

"I have a question for you..." I wanted to ask him something important.

"I have another." I laughed.

"On three..." he nodded.

"One...Two...THREE!" we both said our question at the same time.

"Will you go out with me?" I closed my eyes, then opened them to find Boomer looking at me, stunned.

"Wait, what?" He was blushing like crazy.

"You...what?" he was confused, either because he didn't hear me...or he didn't understand me.

"I...I like you." I ran off again, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Bubsy!" he called me by my nickname.. I was hoping that was a good sign.

"Yes?" he came running up, with something behind his back.

"Happy Birthday." he handed me a card. I opened it to find the same words we just said. 'Will you go out with me'.

"Boomer!" I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yes!" I hugged tighter and he hugged back. I love this moment. I never want it to end.

**...**

** I hope you guys liked it! leave a review on whether or not you want me to make this a story or just keep it a one shot...I really want to know. love you guys!**


	5. GREENS!

**i like this one shot! it's 4 the greens!**

**...**

* * *

**in this chapter, the girls and the boys are best friends. At the age of 12. YAY FOR YOUNG LOVE!**

**also, just an fyi...Butch's thoughts are in Italics and BC's are in Bold.**

* * *

Buttercup

I was sitting in my room, listening to my I-pod when my phone buzzed.

_Do you want to go to a movie this Sunday? -Butch_

I read the text and replied quickly

_Sure, what time should we meet? -BC_

I sent the text and waited for a reply. It wasn't weird to get invites to the movies from Butch.

_around 4? -Butch_

I thought about it for a moment and replied a second time.

_sounds good, see ya then -BC_

I sent the message and put my phone up. I turned off my music and went to bed. Secretly I couldn't wait for Sunday. It was just another couple day away.

**Sunday**

I woke up and walked into the living room. It was quiet. I looked up at the clock to find it was 1 already.

"Damn, how long did I sleep." I turned on the T.V. About an hour latter, Blossom came running in.

"Fucks wrong?" she glared at me and went strait to her room.

"Ok then." I just continued watching T.V until I realized what time it was.

"Shit." I ran out the door and almost ran into Butch.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Why'd you invite me?" he just shrugged.

"I can't honestly tell you the true reason." I smiled and we started our way.

**No one**

_I think I've forgotten how to breath._

**Our conversation is full of pauses.**

_If the sound of my heart could be heard...what am I to do?_

They just continue to walk, in silence. Far from each other. The distance between them shrink so they don't get separated by the crowd.

"The palm of your hand is pretty small, huh?" Butch asked.

"Saying you want to compare is an excuse to touch it." BC moved her hand closer to his. He moved his so they were touching, so he could see if it was smaller.

_a warmer than usual heat_

**Can almost be transmitted to me.**

_I avert my eyes when I see hers._

**Now I want to be like this for a little bit longer.**

With each other, they are laughing. Trying to break the awkward tension between them. Laughing at the same time. They extend their hands but, she pulls back. Almost coming to a stop. He turns to see if she's ok and she just nods and continues to walk.

**I want to know your feelings.**

_You grabbed the hem of my shirt._

**You grabbed my hand.**

_With you, there is so much to be said_

**With you, there is so much to be done.**

_But somehow, the two of us said nothing._

**Holding hands all the way.**

He stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"I like you...and I want you to like me back." she just stared at him for the longest time.

"Sure." she smiled and he smiled back. He pulled closer and his lips brushed hers. She pulled him back and pressed her lips over his.

**...**

**sweet right? review!**


	6. REDS! WHOOT!

**I FINALLY DID A ONE SHOT 4 THE REDS! WHOOT!**

**...**

I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep quickly.

Blossom's dream

I was lying in my bed, but I wasn't alone. There was someone else lying next to me. My hand was intertwined with his. I reached my free hand over and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer. I felt the warmth of his lips over mine. It felt like I was really kissing him. Wait a minute...

End of dream

My eyes snapped open and I realized I really WAS kissing someone. My hand was still gripping his collar. His arm was resting on my hip. His eyes were shut and I couldn't help but feel like I knew who it was...

"Brick?" he jolted awake and his eyes grew wide. I realized, then, our legs were interwined with one another. He looked at his arm at my waist and back at me. I was cold and tired. I pulled him closer and fell back asleep.

I woke up to the sound of screaming.

"BLOSSOM CLARA UTONIUM!" I looked up to find BC staning in my doorway, screaming her head off.

"What?" I wiped the sleep from my eyes and returned my hand to where it was. Then it hit me. My body and mind snapped to attention and I pushed away from Brick, still holding his hand. This action caused him to wake up and look around, his eyes landing on me.

"How'd I get here?" he pulled his hand from mine.

"GET. OUT.!" BC was still screaming. Brick didn't move. I wanted to pull him closer, I was still cold.

"Brick?" he turned his attention back to me.

"What?" his voice was small and sounded both annoyed and slightly still sleepy.

"What are you doing here?" there was a flash of crimson and he was gone.

"What just happened?" I looked back up at my younger sister expectently.

"Nothing. Nothing happened Bloss. Never speak of this again. EVER." I nodded and she left. I lifted my hand to my lips and closed my eyes. I love the way he felt. How his lips tasted. I was worried BC would try to either kill me or him.

It never happened Bloss, it never happened.

I heard my concence talking and decided to ingnor it.

Don't you ignor me, Blossom!

Just go away

I'm not leaving...

Oh yes you are!

Fine, but I'll be back!

Whatever.

I got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my "I leave bit marks" t-shirt and my ripped up jeans. I slipped on my black sequin Fadora and walked down stairs.

"Where you going?" I shrugged at Bunny's question and just walked right out the door.

"Work." I knew she didn't hear me, but I didn't care. I walked into D.J. D.Z. and waved to D.Z.

"Sup, girl?" she waved back and handed me her headphones.

"Nothing much, Bloss. Man the set for me?" I nodded and took the headphones.

"Be back at noon." she walked out the door and left the store in my hands. My best friend, Merek, came out of the kitchen and headed over.

"Are you gonna sing, or what?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Maybe latter, after D.Z gets back. Or when Bunny's here." he nodded and left to take someones order.

15 minutes latter

A boy with dirty blonde hair walked up and handed me a ten.

"Can you play the song 'Romeo and Juliet' by S.O.A.P?" I nodded and took the ten. It was one of my favorite songs. I put the song on.

It's a lot like

Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

Somethings happening to me.

I heard the bell from the door ring and I looked over to see who was coming in. I froze at who I was...Brick. He saw me and walked over.

"It never happened." I said, before he could.

"Agreed, just one question..." he paused.

"Do you have any idea HOW it happened?" I shook my head. He sighed and turned to leave.

"Brick?" he turned back. I almost didn't want to ask, but I just wanted to know...

"Ya?" I took a deep breath.

"Is it possable, by any chance...that it...might, just maybe...ever happen again?" his face turned a deep shade of red. Mine as well.

"Why?" I looked away, not wanting him to see the blush still forming on my cheeks.

"Do you like me?" his question startled me, and caused me to look back. I turned away again.

"maybe?" I answered with another question.

"Blossom?" he moved my face so I was facing him again.

"Yes?"

"I like you." he pulled me closer and I once again felt his lips over mine.

It's a lot like

Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

Something's happening to me

and it's a lot like

Romeo and Juliet and It feels like

Something's happening to me

It's a lot like

Romeo and Juliet

It feels like something's happening to me...

**...**

**WHOOT! GOT A RED ONE SHOT DONE! YAY 4 ME!**


End file.
